


Antes do princípio

by MeuPerfil_de_Escritor



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU pre-canon, Com personagens AU que eu inventar, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Me perdoem pelos nomes horríveis que saírem aqui, Queima rápida, Vou atualizar conforme eu conseguir produzir para essa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeuPerfil_de_Escritor/pseuds/MeuPerfil_de_Escritor
Summary: Lain e Tiadrin sempre foram bons guerreiros.Mas quando para e pensa, Lain percebe que talvez não seja somente ele que quer mais que amizade.Acompanhe uma jornada desses dois, desde antes de entrarem na guarda do dragão até o nascimento de Ray.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lain

Ele abriu os olhos enquanto se levantava para encarar seu adversário.

Não... Sua _adversária._

Ele estava cansado de perder para Tiadrin.

“O que foi,” perguntou ela com um sorriso zombeteiro. “está cansado de lutar? Eu posso te dar uma pausa... afinal crianças cansam rápido.”

Eles _não_ eram mais crianças há um bom tempo.

E ele não ia dar moleza por acha-la bonita.

“Bem, Tia” ele respondeu escolhendo o apelido. Viu, com satisfação, o olhar de raiva dela. “eu poderia parar. Mas eu ainda não chutei sua bunda hoje.”

Ele avançou girando a espada num arco fluído.

Ele sabia qual o movimento que ela faria com as suas laminas.

No último momento ele mudou o golpe, e vibrou-lhe a lateral do chifre com a parte chata da espada.

Um segundo depois percebeu o que tinha feito.

Ele ouviu o grito de dor dela, e antes de ela cair ele a segurou.

“ _Merda Lain! Você é um idiota!? Não deixe a raiva te dominar._ ”

Ela estava com os olhos embaçados de dor, mas fez o melhor para rosnar e falou:

“Não preciso de sua ajuda, seu imbecil.”

“ _É.... Você irritou-a mesmo._ ”

“Desculpe Tiadrin, eu não queria...”

“Mas você fez!” Ela o cortou.

Somente então perceberam o quão próximos estavam.

E que _todos_ no campo de treinamento tinham parado olhar a cena.

A cena _deles_.

Ele ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

“Tiadrin, eu realmente não queria fazer isso.” Ele a olhou nos olhos. “Perdoe-me.”

Ele não podia ficar sem falar com ela.

Sabia que ela estava fora de seu alcance.

Mas ainda teria sua amizade.

Os outros alunos voltaram ao treino com uma efusão forte quando perceberam que nada mais aconteceria ali.

Mas o estrago estava feito.

“Tudo bem” Tiadrin se acalmara, aparentemente.

Ele sabia que isso queria dizer.

O pior viria caso eles ficassem sozinhos.

Ela estava _muito_ brava.

Mas ele pagaria o preço.

Ele faria tudo pela amizade dela.

Lain

“ _Como exatamente eu consigo fingir-me de brava com ele?_ ”

Ela não sabia.

Mas, com toda certeza tinha a ver com o fato que ela já aceitara.

Ela o amava.

Ela amava o Sombra da Lua mais idiota de todos os tempos.

“Tudo bem.” Ela falou.

Ela sabia que isso iria deixa-lo louco para tentar descobrir se ela ainda estava brava.

Ele _adorava_ tortura-lo.

Afinal ela esperaria o momento certo para dizer o que sentia.

Se ela dissesse.

“ _Afinal eu duvido que ele sinta o mesmo._ ”

Mas ela não desistiria. Ela se esforçaria e teria o amor dele.

Se ele a quisesse.

Chacoalhou a cabeça para expulsar esses pensamentos.

Eles deveriam treinar para entrar na Guarda do Dragão.

Era por isso que eles estavam ali.

Não para formar uma família.

Ademais, ela não queria ficar ao lado de ninguém. Ela já havia deixado isso de lado.

“ _Não deixou não_ ” cantarolou uma voz na sua mente.

“Cale a boca!” Ela falou em voz alta.

Tiadrin estalou os olhos de uma maneira que ela achou ser terrivelmente fofa.

“Desculpe..” Ele estava prestes a disparar uma série de desculpas ela percebeu.

Então fez algo que mostraria que não estava brava.

Algo que com toda certeza pararia o campo de novo.

Ela abraçou-o.

Para dois Sombra da Lua, isso era muito intimo.

 _Muito_.

Ela se aclamou quando ele retribuiu seu abraço.

“Eu não quero perder sua amizade.” Disse Lain.

“Nem eu a sua imbecil.” Redarguiu ela. “Você é o mais próximo que me resta de uma família.”

“Você também é para mim.” Ele respondeu.

Ela sentiu seu peito aquecer com aquilo.

Eles eram tudo o que eles tinham desde que os pais de ambos foram assassinados por humanos.

“Na verdade” disse Lain se afastando “temos Runaan e Ethari!”

Ela riu levemente.

“VOCÊS VÃO TREINAR OU NÃO?” veio o grito de Thimus.

Eles se voltaram para seu instrutor.

“SIM SENHOR.” Responderam em uníssono.

Retomaram suas armas e entraram em posição.


	2. Primeiro beijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lain passa mal e Tiadrin socorre-a.  
> Ambos tem uma conversa

**Primeiro beijo**

* * *

Tiadrin

“Ela abriu os olhos sentindo-se mal.”

Seu estomago doía pacas.

“ _Lain._ ” Ela pensou.

Tropeçou para fora do quarto e caminho os poucos metros que separavam seus quartos.

Ela não entendia por que estava indo até ele.

Ela somente... Confiava.

Ela desabou contra sua porta e chamou-o, quase sem forças.

Ela ouviu quando ele levantou e chamou-a.

Não tinha força para responder.

O mundo escureceu.

Lain

“Tiadrin?”

Quando não obteve resposta ele foi até sua porta.

Seus ouvidos perceberam a respiração fraca proveniente do outro lado.

Ele rapidamente abriu a porta e se deparou com ela caída.

“Tiadrin?” ele sacudiu-a.

Nada.

“Tia, se isso for uma brincadeira...” Ela nem se moveu.

“THIMUS! ELDRAN! ALGUÉM!” Ele correu em direção à enfermaria com ela nos braços.

Por misericórdia do destino, Eldran estava acordado, e porta da enfermaria aberta.

“ELDRAN...” Lain perdeu sua voz.

“Ei! Acalme-se.”

Ele viu que Eldran perguntaria mais quando este tomou Tia nos braços e levou-a para a maca.

“Em primeiro lugar.” Disse o médico “O que aconteceu?”

“Eu não sei, eu abri a porta e ela... Ela... Só estava lá... Caída.”

Ele lutou contra as lágrimas.

Ele era Sombra da Lua.

Ele não _chorava_.

Eldran pôs a mão em seu ombro.

“Eu vou fazer o possível, somete espere. OK?”

Lain acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

E fez o que podia

Esperou.

_Ele se ajoelhou e chorou._

_Somente ele estava ao lado do tumulo dela._

_Ele não se importou com o que lhe ensinaram._

_Ele amou-a, mas nunca falou nada._

_Aquilo ardia em seu peito._

A luz do Sol pegou em cheio em seu rosto e ele acordou num sobressalto.

Sentou-se ereto na cadeira enquanto olhava para a cama.

O rosto de Tiadrin estava contorcido por algum pesadelo. Ele segurou sua mão.

Um instante depois ela abriu os olhos.

“Lain?”

Ele segurou sua mão mais forte.

Sabia que não devia, mas, a despeito do relacionado à honra, ele sempre jogou as regras pela janela.

Ela o olhou com alegria nos olhos.

“O que aconteceu?” Ele perguntou. “Ontem à noite você simplesmente apareceu na frente da minha porta, e eu achei que você...”

Ele não expressou seu medo, mas ela entendeu.

“Eu passei mal. Meu estômago doía. E eu estava sem força. Eu sei que devia ter vindo pra a enfermaria...”

“Não!” Ele falou franzindo a testa. “Se você tivesse tentado isso, será que você estaria aqui?” Antes que ela respondesse ele prosseguiu. “Eldran disse que você poderia ter morrido, e que ele não sabe o que causou sua reação. Então quando você precisar de mim, não hesite.”

Ele encarou-a, perdendo-se em seus olhos.

Ele sabia que era maluquice propor isso, mas ele percebeu depois dessa noite, que se ele não o fizesse e ela...

“ _Não pense nisso, somente faça!_ ”

“Tiadrin...” Ele focou em seus olhos azuis. “Eu tenho... Sentimentos fortes por você. E eu desejo passar minha vida do seu lado. Lutar ombro a ombro.” Ele apertou sua mão “Até o fim.”

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

“Lain.” Ela falou afinal. “Eu não quero que você fique ao meu lado porque você pensa que deve me proteger ou ajudar.”

Ela desviou o olhar.

“Não! Não é por isso.” Ele ousou muito nesse instante. Puxou seu queixo para que ela olhasse-o nos olhos. “Eu te _amo_. Você é maravilhosa e eu te _amo._ ”

Ele estava prestes a começar uma lista de fatores do porque amava ela.

A lista morreu no contato de seus lábios.

Ele sentiu como se a Lua saísse de seus ombros.

Os lábios dela, doces e macios, Enviaram choques por sua coluna, enquanto seu cérebro derretia e escorria para seus pés.

Quando eles se afastaram ele sentiu-se leve e feliz afinal.

Ele sorriu.

“Já não era sem tempo!”

“ELDRAN!”

Quando ele se voltou viu o Asa do Céu com um largo sorriso no rosto.

“Eu vou te avisar uma única vez Eldran.” Lain falou baixo. “Se você falar qualquer coisa se nosso consentimento, você está frito.”

“Calma Lain.” Respondeu o pombo crescido. “Eu tenho uma filha.”

“Nyx daria graças aos Nexos de você morrer.”

“Vocês me odeiam?” disse Eldran “Não importa, eu não vou falar nada. Sei como vocês, Sombras da Lua guardam seu segredos. De qualquer maneira, o café está pronto!”

Virou de costas e saiu andando.

“Vamos?” perguntou Tiadrin.

“Vamos.” Respondeu Lain.

“ _Eu tenho uma sorte miseravelmente grande!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, essa fic é bem curta.  
> Se chegar ao quinto capítulo será muito longa.  
> De qualquer maneira espero que tenham gostado.  
> Haverão um ou dois capítulos a mais.  
> Não esqueça de conferir minha história principal:  
> Inesperadas Surpresas. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153895/chapters/66314092  
> Estou buscando ideias para mais alguma, se tiverem deixem nos comentários!  
> Fiquem seguros, abraços virtuais para todos! (-:  
> Até mais.


End file.
